


we're gods, honey, no need to hold back

by PsychicBananaSplit



Series: after klaus got out of the mausoleum [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Choking, Consentacles, Grinding, Hot, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Self-Bondage, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream, ben is really needy, humping, if this were a/b/o then they both would be total omegas but i mean i dont know how that works so, kinky ben, matter of opinion, telekinesis mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBananaSplit/pseuds/PsychicBananaSplit
Summary: klaus wakes up in the middle of the night to find ben masturbating in his sleep, with his little buddies.





	we're gods, honey, no need to hold back

**Author's Note:**

> the next installment will probably be out tomorrow, but i can't promise it. in the meantime, this!

_ “Oh,  _ God _ , Klaus,  _ fuck _ ,” Ben exclaimed.  _

_ Klaus was in heaven. Right there, on the couch, thrusting into Ben as slowly and thoroughly as he possibly could without losing control. Ben was making the most beautiful sounds, moaning, gasping, screaming in a way only he heard. Making sure that everyone in the world, every world, knew that he knew Klaus’ name.  _

_ The obscene squelching was another sound that wouldn’t get out of his head. If he thought it was hard to keep his mind with the ghosts screaming, the constant replay of  _ that  _ noise would certainly drive him insane from a hard-on in the most inopportune moments.  _

_ Ben’s face was flushed, sweaty, glowing. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were a rosy red, cherries, grenadine, parted in the most arousing way. He was breathing erratically, clawing at Klaus’ shoulders, his back, begging for him to touch him, to go faster, deeper, harder, anything. Just, more. So he met his expectations.  _

_ Klaus immediately started to pound into him faster, deeper, harder. Impossibly so. He was so, close, so close. The coiling in his lower stomach churned, twisted, becoming more weighted, and soon Ben was begging for release. His cock was blood-red, like his lips, it was straining and bouncing against his stomach. His neck arched in the most alluring way, revealing more than a couple purple-red marks near his bobbing Adam’s apple. “I’m cumming, God, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus,” he chanted, like Klaus was a  _ King _. A  _ God _ , even. Oh, god, he was going to cum. Fuck, fuck, “Fuck, Ben,” he moaned.  _

_ Then, something smooth, moist, and suspiciously sticky was caressing his face. _

_ What? This isn’t supposed to happen. _

 

And, suddenly, Klaus is thrown from his wet dream by one of Ben’s tentacles. Strange much? Oh, boy, you better hear the reason.

If Klaus was having an exciting wet dream, Ben was having a fucking intense one. His eyes were fluttering beneath his eyelids restlessly, his nose flaring and mouth open in a quiet, drawn-out moan. His curls were plastered to his forehead from sweat, and Klaus could see the outline of his (perfectly sculpted) abdomen. Dark indigo tentacles were holding his straining wrists on the bed, and more had yanked his pajama pants off and were A: jerking him off, and B: fucking him into the mattress, so hard, that the headboard was bouncing off the wall. How had he not woken up sooner? 

“Oh, Klaus, fuck yeah, baby,” Ben was extremely vocal during sex, turns out it doesn’t change during dreams. “Right there,  _ shit _ .” 

Klaus sat up, stroking his dick in time with the tentacles’ thrusts. Fuck, three of them were inside him.  _ Fucking hell.  _ The appendage that woke him was now reaching for his ass, with two of his other buddies. Crawling down his back and up his thighs sensually. A slick substance trailed them, leaving a path of clear liquid that looked an awful lot like Ben’s semen. Fuck, that’s really hot. Too hot. Shit. He had to throw the sheets off of his flaming body in an attempt to cool himself off, without a solution. Fuck, was it getting hot in here, or was it just Ben having the hottest masturbation session right now? There was an insistent buzzing all around him, where the  _ fuck  _ is it coming from? 

The indigo appendages rubbed at his entrance, teasing him open, one dipping inside and another one following shortly behind. The third was creeping up his arm, towards his neck.

Ben’s spine arched, and his breathing became heavier, high pitched whining whimpers escaping his mouth that indicated that he was close to cumming. Klaus tried to urge the tentacle around his own cock to move faster, wanting to release the same time as his lover, thrusting into his open palm. His panting increased, and he shut his eyes tighter, reaching around for a part of Ben to hold. His hand finding Ben’s, fingers woven together and squeezing as hard as he could.

Before the tentacles stopped.

“Oh-Oh, Goddamnit,” Klaus whispered/groaned, bowing his head.

Ben suddenly stiffened, his eyes not moving behind his lids anymore. Klaus couldn’t breath, couldn’t move, he wanted to grind against the bed, Them, Ben’s thigh, anything. But he completely lost the ability to move.

Ben cracked his eyes open to find a red-faced Klaus gripping his rock-hard, purple hued cock so hard he thought it might explode all over him. He peered anxiously at the gatekeeper, Ben giving him a questioning look and Klaus was reciprocating with a rather obvious “fuck me” look. His eyes were dark, hooded, his mouth slightly agape with a silent moan.

Ben leaned back onto the pillow, closed his eyes, and commanded that They do something in a language he didn’t understand.

Not even a split second later the creature started fucking them. Fucking obliterating them. The action was so sudden that Klaus screamed, a surge of power going through him and causing the light bulb to shatter above them, and the fairy lights strung around them to glow into a brighter than possible frosty blue. Klaus took a glance at Ben, watching him smirk through controlled thrusts.

The kinky son of a bitch.

The sweet burn of three tentacles, now, fucking into him, the electrifying pleasure of two stroking him, squeezing his cock, his precum and the secreted liquid from Them making a warm, slick lube encasing him strangely but not unwelcome. The tentacle that was reaching for his neck closed off his airway, rhythmically pressing with the thumping of the resumed headboard against the wall. There was a prickling under his skin, a tingling sensation that certainly wasn’t from the sex. 

Ben was whining again, and arched his back as They fucked him roughly, the wet slapping of both of them getting fucked by a creature from a  _ portal under his skin  _ was surprisingly arousing. In his dream, he imagined Klaus, naturally.  _ Klaus  _ was utilizing his telekinesis to hold his hands over his head.  _ Klaus  _ was rubbing his stomach, pinching his nipples, jerking his hand with his thrusts of  _ in, out, in, out _ .  _ Klaus  _ was the one that had given him a blow job, making him cum first, then a second time by eating him out, then a third and a fourth by fucking him senseless. 

Not that he was unhappy by their real life sex. No, it’s amazing, but it doesn’t satisfy him enough. Klaus knows that Ben doesn’t like pain the way that he likes it; rule number one, no hands near the throat. But he takes it to the point of not giving to him roughly, the way he needs it. Something that will make him  _ scream _ . And They seem to realize that, often disobeying his rules and forcefully thrusting, making him moan louder, the bed creak and hit the wall more, possibly alerting his siblings. Making him writhe and squirm, even if They’re going as fast as They possibly can, even if there’s three, four, five on one special occasion, it’s still never enough. 

But this? This is what will teeter him off the edge, guaranteed. All of his senses were on fire, the sound of Them entering  _ in, out, in, out,  _ Klaus’ yells, moans, groans of  _ Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben,  _ the smell of sweat and cum and sex surrounding him. He could taste every tear from Klaus’ eyes, without putting his tongue on him. He could feel the buzzing of electricity in the air, Klaus’ vibrating vocal cords, both Them thrusting, jerking Klaus and doing the same to him. It was like opening a tightly taped box, and letting out tightly coiled springs, letting them leap right out of the cardboard. 

The buzzing of the (growing brighter) fairy lights was almost blinding, deafening, Klaus could barely hear Ben’s whine over it. He couldn’t hear himself repeating Ben’s name in a mantra, high-pitched moans being pulled from him by Them. Or were they silent? Klaus had his mouth wide open, gasping in air as the tentacle currently choking him loosened, then tightened again. He grinded against the one deep inside his ass, his prostate being hit square on, shooting a length of pleasure up his back. He can’t think, he can’t breath, he can’t move. It’s like his soul has evacuated his body and is floating right beside him, seeing from a bird’s eye view on what exactly is happening to him. It’s so much, it’s too much, everything and nothing is happening at the same time, the buzzing grows even louder and the fairy lights even brighter and They are fucking him, fucking  _ into  _ him, more like, so good, so good, so good, and then he’s cumming.

He’s cumming so hard,  _ so hard,  _ his vision whites out for a brief moment. The tentacle around his throat increases its pressure and Ben makes a guttural, inhuman, animal noise. He says something that sounds faintly like his name, then something in the unknown language. Several somethings in the unknown language and  _ oh God, Klaus is still cumming.  _

There’s a wet splash against his thigh and he wonders if it’s Ben cumming as well. 

It felt like ages, even if was just seconds, when They all disperse, the one around Klaus’ throat creeping back down his back, the aching slide of the three leaving his ass making him groan softly. He opened his eyes sluggishly to see Ben’s trashed face, his almond-shaped eyes were completely blown to black, and he whined when They went back into his stomach with an obscene slurping noise. Klaus noticed that there were not only suction-cup marks on his wrists, but were on his hips, thighs, and chest as well. 

Ben turned and buried his face into Klaus’ shoulder, moaning when the harsh fabric of the sheets rubbed painfully against his sore entrance and his half-hard cock. Fuck, he still needed it. This time he needed Klaus. Just Klaus. He rocked his hips against Klaus’ ass, making him grow harder as well. 

Ben clawed at Klaus’ side, whining incoherently, his dick rubbing in between Klaus’ thighs, serving stimulation to Klaus’ penis as well. He continued doing that, and soon he was directing Klaus to get on his hands and knees.

Klaus did exactly that without saying a word. He gasped when he felt Ben push slowly inside, not wanting to warrant anymore overstimulation than what already happened. He started a rhythm, a slow one.

Which eventually became faster, deeper, harder, against his prostate, fingers toying with Klaus’ nipples and pulling at his hair, choking his already painful throat. Ben humped him, his legs burning with a need, a fiery pulse going through him. Fairy lights were flashing erratically, in sync with the thrusts, brighter, brighter, brighter still. Ben paused and looked around in amazement, grinding against that spot in Klaus that made him moan loudly. The buzzing came back, starting quieter this time. 

And when Klaus came for a second time that night, spilling all over the bedspread and staining it a cloudy white, the fairy lights burnt out. The clenching of Klaus around him triggered Ben’s response, filling him up to the brim with his seed. Collapsing on top of Klaus’ fallen body, he pressed a kiss to the purpling marks around his neck. The uncomfort of Klaus rubbing against the sheet induced a pained groan to leave his chest, trying to move away. It hurt to speak, so the clairvoyant just held Ben’s hand in a comforting gesture. 

“Fuck, Ben,” Klaus said when he regained the voice, croaky and albeit graty sounding. “I mean, fuck.”

But Ben was already half asleep. Summoning Them is tiring when you do it in your sleep. He chuckles tiredly, his eyes drooping, and soon enough he was snoring quietly.

Klaus blinked for a moment, huddled himself into Ben’s bare chest and slept. Peacefully, as it always will be, with Ben around. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeah. so, i did a thing.


End file.
